


I'm Out of Touch, I'm Out of Love

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Earth 616, Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Cars, Emotions, Frick fracking, M/M, Sex, Up the bootty, butt smut, seeexxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony fuck each other when they get stressed over Avengers stuff. This one just happens to be in a car in a remotely empty area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Out of Touch, I'm Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to Lego House by Ed Sheeran go listen nowwwww

It was half past twelve in the back of Tony's Prius. The one he bought specifically to drive Steve around in. The man didn't like fancy cars, and okay Prius' are pretty fancy, but at least they were big enough to fit the blond in there safely. 

The Avengers were in a tight spot, things were stressful and the two were going to break down if they didn't get away from the craziness at least for a little while. And that's where they usually found themselves tangled in each other's limbs, fucking into one another in several different positions. Tony liked it from behind while Steve liked it against the wall or on his back. He loved seeing Tony's face while the brunet moves into him slowly.

It was a nice stress reliever. And that's where they were then, laying against the expanse of the back car seats of Tony's car. Tony spread out underneath Steve in just his boxer briefs and a torn up tank top. Steve was completely naked, their lips locked and breath frantic and excited. It had been such a long time since they had been like this. Almost four months. They were desperate with good reason. 

Two friends letting off a little steam against each other on a cold winter night. Maybe Tony had the heater on too hot so a sheet of sweat covered both of their bodies uncomfortably, but they'd rather feel sweaty than upset. Tony moans into Steve's ear and Steve lifts the other to sit up against the back of the seat. He sits in the brunet's lap, looking into his dark blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Steve rolls his hips and Tony growls, pulling Steve into a harsh kiss. He bites at his lip, making him bleed and he licks up the blood. It's not like Steve has never had a split lip before, he could take it. 

It was great for Tony, but also a little heartbreaking. He wasn't going to get into those feelings then, though and he certainly wasn't thinking about how he doesn't deserve what Steve gives to him every few weeks and he never certainly deserved Steve whispering how much he loved him into his ear while he fucked into him roughly. He shook away those feelings by kissing Steve hard, the back of Steve's head hitting the back of the driver's seat, making the blond groan and laugh before pulling Tony into his own lap. Tony was always better at grinding in just the right way anyways. 

"Steve," Tony whined as their cocks rubbed together. Steve's broad hands gripped at Tony's hips, holding him still for a while until he found them both rutting together desperately. The fact that the two were both numb emotionally 90% of the time, it was great always finding out that they weren't numb of each other's touches.

Tony knew they would be eventually, when Steve finally remembers exactly why Tony doesn't deserve this kind of treatment he was always giving him. When he remembers him wiping the other's mind to hide what had been done by both of them, Steve will turn away. Steve will walk. Probably punch him in the face, but Tony deserved it. And Steve deserved one too, because Tony knew he wasn't the only one at fault, but the fact that Tony even wiped Steve's mind of everything that happened against Steve's will, well... Anyone's a piece of shit for that, but it was for the greater good. 

"Tony?" Steve asked with concern in his tone, pressing a soft hand to the brunet's face and kissing his cheek comfortingly. "You look worried. Is something wrong?" And oh god he was stroking his hair now Tony almost melted into the touch with a sigh of content, slouching onto the blond's body, the only thing supporting both of them was the back of the drivers seat by then. 

"No, everything is fine, really," Tony lied and brushed his fingertips down Steve's body till he stopped at the blond curls above Steve's cock. He grinned tiredly and wrapped his fingers around the base, using the pre-cum at the tip to use as temporary lube so it was less uncomfortable to stroke him slowly. Steve keened and tossed his head to the side, arching his back and pressing up into Tony's touch. 

"Always feels so good with your hands," Steve bit at his lower lip and tasted blood, but he shook that away and moaned, writhing underneath Tony. Tony's small chuckle brought him back to somewhat consciousness and he whined.

"It'll feel much better in my ass when you fuck me against the seats," and then Tony turned around, his chest pressed against the front of the back seats, his ass pressed in the air. Thank god for pre-preparing for this because Tony was sure he would come right then and there if Steve were to press his fingers in nice and slowly then. His breath did hitch when he felt the roughness of the tip of Steve's thumb skate against his hole, Steve's eyes blown wide.

"You... You're prepared already," Steve's mouth was suddenly dry and Tony pressed his hips back more in a more demanding manner. Steve just laughed and moved over him, pressing warm kisses to his spine before moving the man's boxers out of the way completely, pressing into him slowly and stopping once he was in as far as he could get. Tony whined and gasped and rolled his hips back, trying to gain some friction because he always was never prepared for how big Steve actually was. Never will he ever be prepared for the slight burn as his body stretches to accumulate Steve's cock. The slick sounds it makes as he slips out and thrusts back in. How their movements shake the car and make the windows fog over. 

When Steve did actually move, Tony was already almost over the edge, and Steve never made Tony feel bad for that. He just wrapped his fingers around Tony's neglected cock and stroked along with his slow movements into Tony's body. His lips were pressed against the patch of skin between Tony's shoulder blades and he whispered sweet nothings into his skin as Tony moans profanities and curses and presses into Steve's large body even more.

The hand on his cock made it so much harder not to come and Steve keeps telling him to just let go, don't wait for him to come before he does, it's okay. But Tony wanted to know what it feels like for once. What it feels like to come in unison with Steve. It had never happened before, not since they started their friends with benefits and maybe a little bit more than that... Thing. He wanted to go all the way. Not just for him, but for Steve.

And that's what happened. Steve moved into him at a more frantic pace, Tony's hips pressing uncomfortably into the front of the seat, but that was okay. Steve pounding into him made up for that by a mile run and when he felt that wave of heat take over him, with a shout and a flash of white, Steve's hands were gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises and the faint sound of Steve's moans into his skin made Tony's skin curl under the seams and the feeling of being filled with the blond's release waved over him. Jesus fucking fuck. He was in love. 

It was like a religious experience, and Tony saying those thoughts out loud made Steve laugh hard into his shoulder as he pulled Tony into a more comfortable position laying on his chest. Both men tried to catch their, hearts beating fast and faces pressed close together. The sound of Steve's laughter was the last sound Tony heard before he nodded off in Steve's arms.

"I guess you could say that..."

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now  
I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
Lego House by Ed Sheeran


End file.
